C-Tunnel (I Hope I Don't Run Out Of Letters)
Introduction The C-Tunnel (called I Hope I Don't Run Out of Letters before playing it the first time) is a tunnel in Run 3 with 9 levels. It branches off Level I-1, despite being only visible from Level I-2. As of 8/6/19 all of the 5 levels are playable only as the Student. Plot There is a cutscene in this tunnel. More information can be found on the Story page. Morning Hypothesis (Part 1) After beating Level C-1, we see the Student sleeping between Level C-2 and Level C-3. She then wakes up to grab a green "something" from her backpack, and begins thinking about what she should test for that day. Morning Hypothesis (Part 2) After beating Level C-2, the Student decides to test why or if her mood is important when teleporting. For her test, she stands on the edge of the tunnel with her eye closed, then when she least expects it, someone else will push her out of the tunnel. Something starts beeping and she starts trying to figure out who or what is making the noise. Morning Hypothesis (Part 3) The Student is confused, and she then says nobody else is here, and the tunnel is beeping on its own. She tests for people, shouting if anyone was there. She thinks she's alone, and has to figure out, on her own, with nothing but a loud tunnel, what is happening. Then an unknown voice booms telling the Student to stay where she is as the Authorities were notified of her location. The Student is taken off guard and is somewhat frightened. Morning Hypothesis (Part 4) The Student is in Level C-4, and she is trying to talk to the tunnel, or the authorities, whatever. She says, "Are you still there? Cause we need to talk." She gets no response, and is annoyed at how they already lost track of her. Then she thinks that the person might just be rude. Morning Hypothesis (Part 5) The Student does her hypothesis, then realized the authorities aren't here yet. She begins going through everything she said before the beeping started, trying to give the voice some hints. She then explains that she originally thought the authority was a person, but realized she was wrong when the voice never answered her shouts, unlike a normal person. She asks if anything she said rings any bells, but then was answered with silence.''' '''She decides to wait for the Authorities and let them explain everything to her. In the mean time begins reading a magazine from her backpack, but then soon falls asleep. A while later, she wakes up, and she thinks she figured it out, saying that she just needed to sleep on it. Trivia * This tunnel was initially called 'I Hope I Don't Run Out Of Letters', probably a joke reflecting what would happen once all 26 letters were used up. Difficulty Difficulty of the Levels of the C-Tunnel Gallery Level C-1.png|Level C-1 Level C-2.png|Level C-2 Level C-3.png|Level C-3 Level C-4.png|Level C-4 C-5.png|Level C-5 View of C-6.png|Level C-6 Category:Tunnel Category:Data